The present invention relates to a springing system for a rail vehicle. More particularly, it relates to such a springing system of a rail vehicle which includes vertical spring elements.
Springing systems for rail vehicles have been proposed in the art, each including two vertical spring elements located at both sides of a wheel bearing of the vehicle, as considered in the longitudinal direction of the latter. Each of such spring members includes a bell-shaped housing, a resiliently yieldable ring located in the housing, and a conical pin insertable into the resiliently yieldable ring. Such springing system offers the required resistance to vertical shocks and also satisfies the requirements of low wear. However, this system does not provide to a sufficient extent for a soft and shock-less transmission of longitudinal and transverse forces which are of an important nature in rail vehicles (for the comfort of the passengers or for the safety of delicate cargo). Furthermore, since wheels of the rail vehicle must be adjusted radially relative to the center of a curve when the rail vehicle moves along a curved path, the springing system must be so located that a relatively small friction force between the wheels and the rails produces the above adjustment of the wheels. Moreover, it is desirable to avoid an excessively high relative movement between the wheels and a rotational frame or an underframe of the rail vehicle when increased longitudinal forces are produced during acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, such as those produced during starting or braking of the vehicle.